My Valentine
by xiia
Summary: A Collection of Gundam 00 couple drabbles that vary on length and characters. Rated to be safe. Chapter Two: Vermillion Sestuna x Feldt
1. Wishes

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam 00

Couple: Allelujah x Maire/Soma

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Season 2 Episode 17.

Summary: Allelujah thinks about Soma and Marie.

Allelujah Haptism watched Soma Peries. She was sleeping, he knew that. She wouldn't like him watching. She was smiling in her sleep, they only time she ever smiled after what happened to the Colonel. As much as he hated the fact that Marie was gone, he couldn't ignore the fact that she was suffering too. She kept all Soma's memories and loved the Colonel as well. He knew those tears were hers too.

That rage was hers.

That sorrow.

That hate.

It was all both of them. And he'd kill to see her smile. He wanted to murder Andrei Smirnov. The one that ruined her happiness and made her fight once again.

He wished he could erase that pain from her heart. He wished he could hold her and take it away. But he couldn't. He couldn't erase her pain, he couldn't hold her. She was no longer his. She was on her own, staying here for an excuse to kill. To fight, just like him. He understood wanting revenge, as he did with the lab that made him what he was, and he understood the loneliness of it too.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, she used her rage to cover her sorrow. That emptiness after loss. He prayed she could survive it.

No... He'd pull her through. Silently. On the side lines.

"Sleep well Marie, I'll protect you..." He whispered to her.


	2. Vermillion

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam 00_

_Couple: Setsuna x Feldt slight Mileina x Tieria_

_Rating: K+_

_Spoilers: Entire series. Takes place in the movie timeline_

_Summary: Setsuna doesn't understand his feelings, and Feldt doesn't understand Setsuna's coldnesss._

It was her smile. It always caught him by surprise. It made him feel warm. It made him want her. It made him realize more than ever that what he wanted from Marina was different that what he wanted from her.

He wanted to embrace her. He loved her eyes and her hair. Her face and her body. He wanted her to be his.

But it was impossible. He was no longer human. For all he knew, this was an Innovator sense. A part of him wanting her, to feel powerful.

He shook his head to remove that thought. That couldn't be it. But still, these were new unknown feelings. It must be because of him being an Innovator.

He could date it back to his transformation. Right before that last battle. She gave him a flower. A flower that he still tried to take care of.

"Setsuna?" Feldt's voice broke into his thoughts. Slowly, he looked back up at her. He gave a wordless 'What?'

"You've been staring at me for awhile. You okay?" She asked. He frowned.

"I'm fine." He said before quickly leaving the room. He had developed quite a skill, avoiding Feldt completely. She did odd things to him. He couldn't have it getting in the way of his mission as Celestial Being's only Innovator.

Feldt sighed while sitting in front of her computer. Setsuna always seemed so cold. And his rudeness always seemed to hurt her feelings.

"What's wrong?" Mileina's high ptched voice drifted to her. She sighed once again.

"Setsuna." She replied.

"I think you should just tell him already!" Mileina said loudly.

"I can't... It's just like with youand Tieria." She sighed.

Mileina blushed a bit. She looked at the ground sadly.

"No it's not... At least Seiei-san can be here. Erde-san is stuck in Veda..." She trailed off.

A stab of guilt ran through Feldt.

"I'm sorry..." She said, guilt in her voice.

Mileina smiled. "It's okay, because he's alive. And even though he's not human, I still love him!" She said, sounding happy once again.

Setsuna was't human either. But he used to be. Feldt couldn't even imagine how lonely he felt. She wished she could become an Innovator, just to take that lonliness away from him.

Setsuna stared outside into the stars. It was nice to be away from everyone. No one knew how it felt to have such strong Quantum Brainwaves. It was tiring to him.

"Setsuna?" Feldt said from behind him.

Without turning and looking at her, he responded.

"Feldt Grace?"

Her eyes drifted to the floor. She planned her words carefully.

"Setsuna..." She began. She didn't want to offend Setsuna. "You're not alone." She finsihed.

"I know. The crew is here." He responded.

"I mean... You might feel alone. I understand. You are the only Innovator here and-"

"You don't understand!" Setsuna raised his voice. Feldt was shocked.

" I can sometimes feel what others are feeling! I have to stay focused all the time! I am Celestial Being's only Innovator! I am a weapon!" He yelled.

Feldt could feel tears in her eyes. He was so lonely. And no one could help him.

"No Setsuna... You aren't a weapon... You're our friend." She told him.

Setsuna fell silent. He could feel her sadness. It hurt him. She shouldn't be sad... He shouldn't make her sad. Why was she sad for him?

"You make it worse..." He said quietly.

"What?" She asked, insulted.

"When I'm with you, I can't stop looking at you. You get stuck inside my mind. I care what you think and feel. More than anyone else. Then I can't stop thinking about you.." He explained.

Feldt was completely shocked as Setsuna relayed her own feelings about him to her.

"Setsuna..." She said, smiling.

She walked closer to him and took his hand in hers. She looked into his eyes.

"That's exactly how I feel about you." Her cheeks turned a similar shad to her hair.

"What is it?" Setsuna asked.

Feldt blushed harder.

"I think it's... Love." She explained.

Setsuna let that word stay in his mind. Perhaps that was right. Love. Something that he didn't quite understand.

"I think you're right..." He told her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you Sestuna." Feldt confessed, her cheeks completely flushed.

Setsuna's own cheeks turned pink.

"I love you too Feldt." He confessed as well.

_A/N: I Hope this was okay. Never written for this couple before. By the way, I named this after Vermillion by Slipknot. Both parts. _


End file.
